With the growing ubiquity of mobile communication devices such as smart phones and the like, comes the increasing desire to monitor their use. Parents want to know who their children are calling. Employers want to know their employees' communication habits during work. Users want to study their own mobile communication device usage, for example to assist in selecting a suitable mobile device, telecommunication carrier or service plan. Data provided in a telecommunication service provider bill may be insufficient and not suitably presented to provide an understanding of mobile communication device use.